An Evening Dalliance
by Valsays
Summary: Just a little light and sweet something, as an afte-dinner snack should be.


Ginny stood at the sink, tiredly using one of Molly's cleaning charms to wash the dishes. Harry had just come down the stairs and she hadn't noticed, as her back was to him and she was battling a persistent scorched spot on a pan. Harry paused mid-stride as it suddenly occurred to him just how beautiful she was to him. Sure, a white strand or three had twined themselves into her red locks, but it only made her more gorgeous to him than the first time he'd realized just how she made him feel, in his pants. He was ever so grateful that they were adults now, and he was free to kiss her whenever the desire hit him. And hit him it had.

Harry switched to a quieter gait as he walked along the kitchen floor until he stood directly behind her. Ginny sucked in a quick breath as his hands moved down her sides to settle lightly on her hips. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and he had time to notice, briefly, how the wispy hair at the nape of her neck had formed tiny red corkscrew curls before he bent his head to kiss her there almost reverently, brushing his lips where her shoulder and neck met.

"The kids..." she protested, albeit weakly, as she threw a determined scourgify at the pan.

"Playing in the extensively warded garden with Teddy," Harry answered patiently, moving his kisses upward towards her ear.

"The baby..." Ginny nearly moaned, pausing in her spellcasting.

"Just got her asleep in her crib," he murmured directly into her ear. He felt her entire body shiver as he knew it would.

"Mmm, the sexiest words," she giggled teasingly, and abandoned the dishes entirely to turn around and kiss Harry fully on the lips.

He allowed the kiss to deepen as they stood there, his hands gently massaging the tension from her lower back and she pressed her entire body against him. When they parted for air, he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. After settling Ginny on the bed, Harry cast a modified muffliato on the door and window, causing any sound leaving the room to be unidentifiable, while amplifying sounds from outside the room, in case they were suddenly needed. Ginny was far less likely to interrupt their alone time with unrelated questions like "What was that noise?" and "Did you hear that?" when the sounds of the children were clearly defined.

Harry turned his attention back to his wife, lowering himself toward her to kiss her once again. She upped the ante by tugging his shirt upward impatiently. He complied with a grin, pulling it off completely. Before he had a chance to start undressing her, she'd pulled her shirt over her head and popped her bra strap open impressively with one hand. Harry took a moment to fully appreciate her naked breasts before capturing a nipple between his lips, his hand gently cupping the other breast. Ginny gasped and her back arched. She grabbed impatiently at the bulge in his pants, gripping it tightly and insistently.

"I've been thinking about this all afternoon," she whispered throatily.

His cock jerked in answer and he freed it as quickly as he could manage. This time Ginny let him awkwardly pull her own jeans and underwear off as she stroked him. He was already painfully hard, but he didn't protest her firm grip even as it teased him. After a minute he moved out of her reach as he nudged her legs to fall gently open, exposing her neatly trimmed thatch of red hair between her legs.

Ginny gasped again when he bent his head once again to kiss her there, his tongue darting out to lick up and down her slit before flicking it against her clit. He stayed there until her thighs twitched and it was obvious she was holding herself back from squeezing them against his head. She reached down and tangled her fingers into his messy dark hair.

"Please, Harry," she urged breathlessly.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He crawled up her body, kissing her along the way until he'd lined himself up with her. She reached between them to put the head of his cock where she wanted it to go and he thrust into her, slowly, in and out until he was buried inside her. He marveled still at the feel of her warmth, squeezing him tightly.

"Please," she murmured, rocking her hips impatiently.

Harry groaned in response, and thrust in earnest. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold himself back any longer when she finally gave a cry, and her insides convulsed around him, letting him get a final thrust or two before he shuddered and came himself, burying his face in her neck and smelling the sweet scent that cling to her skin that was purely Ginny, always and forever.

He grinned, feeling like a teenager once again as he pulled away to let her get up.

"What?" she asked, suspiciously amused.

"I love you," he grinned.

"And I you," she smirked as she hurriedly put herself back together.

"Mo-om," two voices chorused loudly from downstairs.

Ginny kissed him once on the cheek and once on the lips, as she always did when she was feeling affectionate, before letting herself out the door.

"Shush, boys, you'll wake Lily!" she admonished them from the stairs.

Harry quickly pulled his pants on to follow after a quick finite. Life in the Potter household was certainly far from boring.

 **A/N:** A Little scene I wrote for my good friend, Deadwoodpecker. She encouraged me to be brave enough to finally post something.


End file.
